Search for Herbs
by redpanda2016
Summary: When an outbreak of Greencough is affecting all four clan, then must work together to find herbs before the clans have been wiped out for good...
1. Allegiances

Thunderclan 

Leader

Emberstar

Deputy

Sootbird

Medicine Cat

Junipertail

Warriors

Windpelt

**Apprentice-** Stonepaw

Yellowfur

Badgertail

Ravenclaw

**Apprentice-** Mousepaw

Acornwhisker

Apprentices

Stonepaw

Mousepaw

Queens

Froststorm

Robinflight

Elders  
>Moletooth<p>

Ivypool

Doveflight

Shadowclan

Leader

Echostar

Deputy

Hisstooth

Medicine Cat

Somberbreeze

Windclan 

Leader

Greenstar

Deputy

Talonclaw

Medicine Cat

Blueriver

Riverclan

Leader

Snakestar

Deputy

Lizardpelt

Medicine Cat

Hawkstrike


	2. Chapter 1

"Badgertail has gotten whitecough!" Ravenclaw yowled across the camp. Emberstar lay in his den in a state of panic. Three warriors had gotten whitecough and leaf-bare moons from over. Junipertail was running out of catmint and there was no more anywhere in the territory. If the sick kept spreading at this rate, there wouldn't be enough to last to new-leaf. Perhaps it was time to ask the other clans for help. Tonight there would be a gathering. Should he risk making his clan look weak if it meant saving them? _Starclan show me what to do! _

Emberstar padded out from his den and stood on the Highledge and shouted, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

As the cats began to assemble, Emberstar thought hard about what to say to them. Maybe, he should just get to the point and tell them. It was true that they would be scary out of their fur, but they needed to know it, for they own good. "As you all know Badgertail, Yellowfur and Acornwhisker have gotten greencough, I think that I should mention it at the gathering tonight."

"What for!" protested Windpelt, a light brown tom, "They will think that we are weak!" Emberstar hear murmurs of agreement from a few of the cats while a few others looked uncertain.

"It is true that we might look weak, but if one of the other clans decides to help we might save cats that shall otherwise join Starclan too soon." Emberstar explained. Many cats now started to mew in agreement to his plan, but Emberstar noticed that Windpelt still thought otherwise.

"Emberstar is right." Sootbird, her deputy meowed. "I searched the whole territory at the sunhigh patrol and there wasn't any catmint anywhere." There were several gasps of astonishment from the clan.

"Junipertail have you received a sign from Starclan?" Emberstar asked, hopefully.

"I am sorry Emberstar; Starclan has not spoken to be in many moons." Junipertail mewed from the medicine cat's den.

"Then it is decided." Emberstar declared. The clan, satisfied, went back to what they were doing while Sootbird ordered a hunting patrol and announce the warriors that were going to the gathering. Emberstar however, remained on the Highledge, wondering, if he had made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 2

Emberstar climbed up onto the climb branch where Echostar, Greenstar and Snakestar were already perched on. All three of the clan leaders looked worried although Emberstar could tell that they we doing their best to hide it.

When Emberstar reached the branch, he turned to face the cats below. There were less cats at the gathering then usual. At the last gathering, Emberstar remembered that the clearing was almost filled with cats from all four clans, now the clearing seemed empty and the trees seemed to swallow the remaining cats as if they were small prey.

Before he had time to think about it anymore, Echostar the leader of Shadowclan started off the gathering, "Leaf-bare has started early, but Shadowclan has plenty of prey and all our cats are well." she announced.

Next, it was the Windclan leader, Greenstar, "Windclan too is well, two sun-rises ago one of our warriors chased a fox off our territory, well done Breezefur!" Several cats yowled in approval.

"Wait a minute Greenstar, where exactly did this fox go after you chased it off?" Snakestar the Riverclan leader retorted.

"You do not have to worry Snakestar, the fox fled pass the Horseplace and out of clan territory." Snakestar nodded, relieved by the response.

Emberstar stood up from his seat on the branch and spoke. He knew that he could say anything about the herbs. All the other clans seemed to be fine and he would look weak if his told the other clans about Thunderclan's weakness. He looked at Sootbird and Junipertail and knew that they were thinking the same, so he decided to say,

"Thunderclan is also doing well and we have a new apprentice; Mousepaw." He finally announced. Usually all the clans would chant loudly when a new apprentice or warrior was made, but this time Thunderclan were the only ones to chant, "Mousepaw, Mousepaw!"

Snakestar went last, "Riverclan is well as always. The river and well as the lake are filled with fish; I have nothing else to report."

Before any cat could move, there was a yowl of surprise and shock from the Windclan warriors, "Talonclaw has fainted!"


	4. Chapter 3

Emberstar could hear cats from all four clans gasping in shock and fear. They padded away from Talonclaw and watched as all four medicine cats rushed to his aid. All the clans were silent. Even Snakestar, the Riverclan leader who usually had a remark for everything remained silent.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Somberbreeze, the Shadowclan medicine announced, "Talonclaw has greencough!" That caused an immediate wave of panic. A great murmuring swept through the crowd of cats. Every cat meowed at once. No cat, not even the leaders said a word. Everyone was too much in shock. Emberstar guessed that all four clans were as desperate as Thunderclan for catmint. _Starclan help us! _

Emberstar lay in her den. His claws tore at the ground and his tail flicked nervously. "Emberstar?" Sootbird's voice echoed through Emberstar den.

"Come in." he told her. A moment later, Sootbird leaped into the den carrying a scrawny mouse in his jaws. From the look in her eyes, Emberstar could tell that he was a troubled as he was.

"I'm worried about what happened tonight." she stared.

"As am I." Emberstar nodded his head sadly. "Thunderclan has not seen such a difficult leaf bare in many moons. So many warriors sick. Starclan know have many would have died by new leaf." Emberstar turned away.

"Perhaps you should seek answers." Sootbird suggested, "Go to the Moonpool next dawn."

"No." Emberstar answered shortly. Sootbird looked surprised. "I can not possible leave when my clan is in such great need. It would be too much of a risk. What if I return to find nothing? What if more cats die when I leave? No, I shall stay here. Send out patrols to look for catmint."

"Emberstar-" Sootbird started to protest, but obviously thought better then to argue with her leader.

As Sootbird started to leave, Emberstar heard a loud yowl coming from the hollow. "Stonepaw has greencough!" a cat shouted. Emberstar recognized Acornwhisker's mew. Sootbird turned back and held Emberstar's gaze for a long moment.

"I will go at sun rise." Emberstar whispered.


End file.
